Charles Muntz (KHP)
'"I'll See To It That Their Little Adventure Is Cut Short" ''-''Charles Muntz Charles Muntz 'is a villain of Paradise Falls appearing in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. He is the commander of the remote fleet of dogs and the relentless pursuer of Kevin the flightless bird. He was the former well respected explorer and childhood role model of Carl Fredricksen. He possesses the large airship stationed at the Berinda Flat in Paradise Falls. Journal Entries *'First Entry The World's Most Revered Explorer and the owner of the world's second large airship station which took him to the mysterious flats of Paradise Falls in 1952. But upon return failed to bring back the exotic bird rumoured to contain healing properties. He is the former role model of Carl Fredricksen who alongside junior wildnerness explorer Russell landed in Paradise with time to spare. Charles plans to still recapture the bird needed to reclaim his former fame but finds Carl, Russell, Dug, Sora and the others in his path. Adventure Was Over For Him in "Up" (2009) *'Second Entry' The Adventurer who travelled to Paradise Falls South America in search of the exotic pregnant bird Kevin. He teamed forces with Malificent in order to poison the world in final hope that this disaster would force Kevin to them for shelter in return for capture. He commanded briefly a legion of heartless and remote controlled dogs. He was relinqueshed of this ability by Malificent and was defeated by Sora and his friends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts PIXAR'' Charles Muntz was part of the pixar villains guild that commanded the heartless in the forgotten realm. He aimed just like his counter-parts and leader Malificent to find the keyholes on his home realm and find the princesses of seven to open the final door. He upon instruction to find his homeworld keyhole returned to Paradise Falls where he discovered his remote controlled dogs waiting for him. He regained control of his army of mutts and sent a special mission to his three strongest Alpha, Omega and Gamma to recover Kevin. He manipulated Malificent's original plan in hope the destruction of the world due to heartless would force Kevin to seek help from them and he would regain fame from bringing him back. Eventually however as his three trusted dog bodyguards discovered Kevin they were unable to capture upon the arrival of Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy as well as return of Carl Fredricksen and Russell. Also former companion dog Dug had aligned with the heroes to ward of the dogs to save Kevin. Charles eventually called the heroes to the airship where they were kidnapped and locked up, all apart from Sora, Donald and Goofy who were believed to be dead. Sora and the others then saved Carl, Kevin, Russell and Dug and launched a full on attack on Charles aboard the flying balloon. Charles was then defeated and then sent to his untimely demise as the broken airship plummeted to the ground along with his three trusty dogs. His heartless replica however lived on along with the clone heartless forms of his three mutts. Malificent used Muntz's heartless and the three dogs to attack Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey Mouse at Hollow Bastion. The Heartless forms were overcome and destroyed like all others by the keyblade. Appearence Muntz appears in similiar animated fashion to that of the film except with largened eyes and missing facial wrinkles clearly seen throughout up. He is of skinny build with a bushy grey moustache and eyebrows as well as grey hair. He brandishes a large brown stump walking stick with grey handle commonly used in attack. He dons a fluffly collared brown overcoat. He wears a light grey t-shirt and light skin coloured fabric pants with brown gentleman's shoes. Personality Charles is gruff in speech and talks at a moderate rate with a laid-back charm. He appears manipulative and following of Malificent's Instructions. He doesnt show much sympathy for his supportinate villains nor army of dogs apart from Alpha for his strength and evil and Hopper the Grasshopper. He is determined and vengeful with the plan to capture Kevin using Malificent's original plan as a cover. He is scheming and secretive covering all his bad actions in deceit. He has an immediate dislike for Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy and the keyblade they possess. In-Battle Main Article: Charles Muntz (Boss) Charles Muntz appears as a boss on the location Airtop of the Airship in Paradise Falls positioned of the Bermeda Flat. He stands at the front of the are sending his dogs Alpha, Omega and Gamma to attack constantly until they are shut down by attack or used in Mutt Run to charge back at him wounding him severley. Should the Scan ability be purchased by Sora his boss health is visible during battle and he has quite a large health bar. He also contains a full bar shield which leads to a long battle comprising of repetive attacks. Upon defeat the cutscene intiates showing his demise and creation into a heartless along with the three mutts as Malificent appears and collects them. Quotes *''"What Do You Mean Escaped?"'' *''"I Want That Bird"'' *''"Time for a little turn around"'' *''"Broken..Beyond Repair"'' *''"I Like You, But To Say I Do Not Want To Harm You Now That Would Be Lying"'' *''"Attack Dogs, Make Them Hurt"'' *''"Defeat is something i'll never be used to"'' *''"I'll see to it they're little adventure is cut short"'' *''"I Serve"'' Origin Charles Muntz originally appeared in Walt Disney Pixar's Up where he served as the role model for Carl Fredricksen and his adventurous wife. Charles was a great young explorer of the 50's who travelled to the uncharted Paradise Falls with the famous motto again and again replayed "Adventure Is Out There." He was however instructed to bring back a rare species of bird from Falls but failed and upon return was stripped of his many achievment badges. Charles vowed along with his airship and dogs not to return until he captures the bird. Carl then due to the passing of his wife and their lifelong goal attached all his collection of balloons to his house and set flight for Paradise, unfortunatley however with stowaway boy scout child Russell. The two eventually after turbulence landed in the place of their intentions and befriended the remote controlled dog Dug who was on the search for the bird Charles desired. The two were eventually brought to Charles and offered shelter but upon hearing his plan and refusing to help they were imprisoned. Charles then having captured Kevin set sail back for the city to regain his fame. Carl and Russell's escape however put stop to that as they defeated Charles and brought back the dogs and Dug instead. Trivia *Charles Muntz is the only appearing primary walt disney pixar antagonist to not have any abilities beside controlling his dogs and doesnt possess heartless in the boss battle *Only human boss character in Kingdom Hearts series devoid of any abilities to still remain immensley strong Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains (KHDW)